You're Gonna Love This
by MelMat
Summary: Mello was in his afternoon office day dreams, his night time fantasies and everything in between. So vivid yet untouchable. Or so Matt had thought.


Disclaimer: Mello and Matt belong to Death Note creators, Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata

Inspired by Mister Superstar by Marilyn Manson

Warning: Language and explicit sexual situations

* * *

Matt slowly opened the mailbox, anticipation mounting with every second. The thought of it not being there again had disappointment weighing heavily on his mind. "Yes!" He said as he pulled the contents from the metal box. He didn't bother to look through the rest of the stack because he didn't care. All he wanted was this month's Wet Dreams special edition, he had been waiting months to get his hands on.

"Good news, I presume?" He heard a female voice ask from behind.

Matt closed his eyes, trying to will it away. "Takada" He uttered bitterly as he turned to face her.

Takada's eyebrow rose as she noticed the plastic encased piece of mail. "Huh, never took you for the type" and walked away.

"Uppity bitch, like she is any better." He grumbled to himself as he took the stairs two at a time. Once inside his apartment, he carefully ripped the package open. His smile turned devilish as he eyed the cover. There in all his glory, laid a blonde, cock in hand. Matt felt a surge explode through his body.

It was _him._

It was Mello- his favorite porn star.

There were more nights spent with him than any other, countless hours of fucking himself to the sound of Mello's voice. Matt couldn't take his eyes off the cover, his gaze followed ever exposed line possible. Mello was perfection, even after receiving a hellacious scar due to an accident that had happened over a year ago. Matt loved it, the new and dangerous look Mello now possessed got him off hard.

Matt's left hand let go of the magazine , venturing south. He let out a soft moan as he pawed and squeezed at his now semi hard cock.

"Shit-" Matt growled as the magazine slipped from his grasp and fell to the floor. He quickly bent down to retrieve it when he noticed a piece of paper, resting by his foot. "What the h-?" He questioned, picking it up.

**You've been selected for a chance for a once in a lifetime opportunity.**

**Log onto the Wet Dreams site**

**And claim your spot.**

**Promotional code:1989-13/1-1990**

"Whatever- " Matt said, filing the slip of paper behind a few pages closer to the back and continued to ogle the pictures that spanned another glorious ten pages.

.

.

Later that night, Matt fresh from the shower, crawled into bed. The sheets were cool against his hot skin, which felt blissful. He reached over, grabbing his nightly treat and opened it. His eyes roamed the pages once more. His cock twitched at the thought of being deep inside the gorgeous man as his number one fantasy danced erotically in his mind. Who knows- maybe given the chance he would even take it once, if just for him. Matt grinned, yeah he knew he would.

The blonde's legs were open and so inviting. The smile Mello gave him was torture as Matt's hand slipped underneath the covers, and wrapped around his own heated flesh.

"Mello-" He moaned. His back arched upward as his hand began to move on his cock. "Fuck-oh fu-" He needed more. God, how he wanted to be inside, to feel the tightness around him.

Matt rolled onto his stomach, propping up on all fours. He stared down at the picture, rubbing the tip against the smooth surface. He wished like hell those pouty lips in the image were sucking him off. Only Mello was ever able to make him this hot, practically begging for it. He gripped the fitted sheet of his bed- fingers white at the knuckles- thrusting over and over again into his hand.

One hard move later landed him face first onto the mattress. "Owwwwwwwwwww-" He whined, as he pulled whatever it was that caused him to slip out from under a pillow. He opened his hand, eyeing the crumpled object.

It was a sign-it had to be. The small slip of paper had shown its self once more. He flopped down on his back and contemplated for a bit before slipping from the bed, venturing out into the living room. He spent the better half of an hour searching around on the web site, finding new pictures of Mello.

Matt felt like they beckoned him, playing a lustful game of tag. As to say "come and get me." Why was he so god damn gorgeous. Everything about him made Matt excited. The piercing blue eyes, golden hair and pale skin that covered his incredible, slender frame. It was a contradiction- angelic, yet the devil in carnet.

Minutes later he made his way to the site that was initially his intention. He clicked into the needed info, and it instantly brought him to an undisclosed portion. It was first things first as he read over the rules and regulations of the contest -Thanking whatever heavenly being that was up there for not being an employ or family member of the company.

He went onto read over the prize section and his heart skipped a beat. The grand prize was a chance to meet his favorite fantasy. A child-like feeling rose through Matt as he scrolled further down, stopping at the entry form.

**Fantasy Choices:**

Matt knew there was only one man that could ever rock his world.

**1: Mello- no contest**

**2: same as number one- Mello**

**3: Umm, not changing as I said twice- Mello**

After completing the first half , he came to a portion where they asked to describe in minor detail a fantasy of his. Matt leaned back in his chair, hands behind his head with his fingers laced together for a few minutes. Then a smile cracked across his face as he got to work. A brief amount of time later he was done, pleased with himself he looked over his grammar. He made sure everything read the way he wanted it to and clicked send.

Matt stood and stretched, glancing at the clock. He had found his hard on had completely vanished. So A good night from Mello was not on the menu. He figured it was for the best as he had to get up for work in a few hours . The blonde had a way of keeping him up all night insatiably pumping away at his cock, milking it for all it's worth.

.

.

As the days passed, Matt continued on with daily life- almost forgetting about said contest all together. It was work and bills that needed to be paid that caused him to return home- hungry and tired- hating his boss for keeping him late. If Light wasn't so easy on the eyes he would have probably put a bullet in his head by now. Matt laughed as he pulled the car into the complex and parked in his designated spot.

A flight of stairs was all that kept Matt from his humble abode. He made his way up, entering with a sigh of relief . He kicked off his shoes, discarding his clothes on the way to the bathroom.

Once basic needs were filled- well all but one- and he was content, he sat down in front of the computer. Matt pulled up his email and squealed as some would refer to as "a little school girl." Yeah, no one of his proudest moments but fuck it. There, on the screen was an email from none other than Mello himself. Matt tried to breath, but found it difficult. He opened the message and a video started instantly.

The camera focused in on a half naked Mello, sprawled out leather pants unlaced. "You want it?" The blonde asked, playing with his beautiful erect cock. "You know you do."

Matt felt himself harden. The instinct to just scream "yes" kicked in. He grabbed his cock through the hole in his boxers, freeing himself. His whole body on fire as his hand pushed downward leaving the skin above it taunt. The vein underneath was prominent as his fingers pressed firmly against it with each stroke. He moaned as he leaned forward calling out Mello's name, both of them getting off- together. Each stroke, each moan gave a specific, yet silent command. Matt lifted from his seat, head resting against the top of the monitor as his eyes bore into everything Mello gave to him on the screen. In what seemed like seconds, Matt closed his eyes, succumbing to the intense feeling as he exploded into his hand listening to Mello moan heavenly sounds that would forever resonate in his memory.

Matt opened his eyes to see Mello crawling on all fours toward the camera. He picked it up, "gotcha-" He said ending the video with a wink.

Matt fell back in his chair, breathing hard. It was normal for him, so feeling dirty wasn't an after thought. He had gotten off to that voice over a dozen times in the past week alone, but there was something different about tonight. This time, it was all for him. He grabbed a couple of tissues from the box and wiped the cum from his hand and where ever else it might have landed. After cleaning up the sticky mess Matt sat there quietly, staring.

**Video confirmation code: KINKMECON**

**See you there!**

-flashed on the screen in red lettering.

"Holy fucking shit!" He screamed, as the knowledge crashed into his brain. He was going to get a chance to possibly meet the lust of his fucking life- in person. If anything, at least see him up close.

.

.

It was the day Matt had been waiting for. The day that was circled on numerous calendars, entered in every electronic device he owned and the day he was probably going to loose his job. Light was not impressed with the reason why he needed the day off and denied it. Why had he told the truth. Well, he figured with Light's after hour indiscretions with L –which was hush hush- Matt felt like Light would have sort of understood. And he didn't- asshole.

Matt glanced around at all the scantily clad bodies that roamed the convention grounds. It looked like a straight up meat market of the human variety. He smiled devilishly at all the sinful things on display. Matt twirled in circles trying not to miss anything as he headed to the information desk to register and receive his badge.

A small professionally dressed woman stepped out of the small room off to the side of the desk. "Name" she asked.

"Matt Jeevas," He stated, a little surprised.

"What?" She said with a smile. "I don't look like I belong here, right?"

Matt nodded confirming she was indeed right on her deductions of his look.

"I've gotten that look all morning, so you are definitely NOT the first." She added as she typed away at her key board.

Matt couldn't help himself, a natural flirt by nature. "Well, who needs first times anyway, such a pain." He laughed as she told him to stand in front of the green screen. Why all of the sudden he felt like he was at the DMV was beyond him. The camera clicked and she ushered him to the right to wait.

"So, do you work for the convention center or the "adult entertainment industry?" He asked, raising up his hand and giving air quotes.

The woman giggled at him, which made Matt feel like a dork but what the hell. He was having fun with their harmless bantering back and forth.

She told him the convention center as she handed him his badge. "I hope you have a wonderful time Matt and who knows, maybe if you are lucky we will meet again." Her eyes gave off a sense of predation, in which caused Matt to shiver. And no sooner she smiled he blurted out he was gay.

The young woman replied without missing a beat. "Me too." And laughed.

Matt walked away shaking his head. How is it, he could he so see himself being friends with the likes of her. He turned around, not knowing why and noticed she had moved on to someone else. Good thing he wasn't really interested in her or that might have been a heavy blow to his ego.

Matt now spent a few hours wandering aimlessly around the building, taking in the erotic sights of men and women the convention had to offer him. He really wasn't into chicks but that didn't stop him for getting an eye full every once and a while. Sexy is sexy, right? He loved looking at beautiful people and they way they were drawn to other beautiful people. In the back of his mind it would have been a perfect experiment. Wait, was he seriously going into geek mode?

"Attention-" A scratchy voice said. "All Wet Dream contestants please report to information in the main hall. Thank you." The crackle sound was followed by a loud click.

Matt followed the arrows back to his starting point and found he was in a line of twelve. He waited until he heard, next. The woman at the desk was different from the one earlier and in her hand was a manila envelope.

"Inside this envelope is a slip of paper. On it you will find you next set of instruction. Good luck." She said , handing it to him.

Matt went and sat down on the bench a few feet away from the desk. He was about to open it when he heard the excited "hell yeah" from the man that was in front of him.

"Lucky bastard." Matt mumbled, a sense of dread entered his mind. He went to work on his own envelope, pulling out a handwritten note that had only room number.

**RM:69**

"God, I love that number." Matt chuckled to himself as he walked over to the information desk. "Excuse me-" looking down at the name tag that rested upon the woman's ample chest. "Gloria," he grinned mischievously. "Could you perhaps tell me how I might get to conference room sixty-nine?"

"Oh, yes sir, take that hallway. " She pointed in front of her, "All the way to the T junction, make a right and it's the last door on the right."

"Thank you." Matt said gratefully and strolled off.

.

.

Matt slowly pushed the door open. "Hello-" He said, noticing two men in suits sitting in the front of a desk, counting stacks of money. They looked up, staring ominously at him.

"I think I have the wrong room."

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**


End file.
